1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus including a remote control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern vehicles are equipped with an in-vehicle apparatus such as a navigation apparatus and the like. There is known a system that includes an input device and a display device. Using the system, a user can operate the in-vehicle apparatus by manipulating the input device through pointing to a certain position on an operation window displayed on a display screen.
Regarding the above type of system, in order to minimize movement of viewpoint of a driver, it may be preferable to place the display screen in front of the driver and as far as possible from the driver. Further, it is may be preferable to place the input device within a driver arm's reach, and preferable that a driver be not required to take a look at the input device to manipulate the input device. In view of the above, a navigation apparatus having a remote control device has been put to practical use, the remote control device being provided separately from the display screen.
The system having such a remote control device typically employs an operation method including: manipulating the remote control device to operate position of a cursor indicative of the pointed position on an operation widow; moving the cursor to an icon to which a command directed to the navigation apparatus is assigned; and performing a selection manipulation on the icon. In the above system, the remote control device includes a manipulation member for receiving user manipulation. The remote control device tactually assists the user manipulation by applying a force to the manipulation member against the user maculation so that the force depends on display content on the display screen, thereby improving operability.
For example, JP-2002-31539A discloses the following technique. A movable region is set to correspond to a region adjacent to a guidance route on a map on the display screen. A resistance force is generated against an operation of scrolling the map to an outside of the movable region, in other words, against an operation of scrolling the map in a direction not along the guidance route, thereby improving operability in scrolling the map.
Further, there is also known the following technique. A selection item image such as an icon and the like is displayed on an operation menu window or the like. When a pointed position is located around the selection item image, a force is applied to a manipulation member to assist user operation such that the pointed position is attracted toward the selection item image. Through the above manner, it may be possible to facilitate an operation of pointing to the selection item image, and may be possible to improve operability.
The navigation apparatus typically displays an icon for execution of a command to provide information on a particular facility on the map or an icon for execution of a command to provide traffic information on a particular point. Such icons are superimposed on a map image so as be displayed at corresponding positions on the map. Upon user selection, the navigation apparatus provide the information corresponding to the selected icon.
The inventor of the present application has revealed that the following difficulty may arise when an assist force causing the pointed position to be absorbed in an icon is set to not only icon displayed in an operation menu window but also to an icon that is superimposed on the map image.
For example, when many icons for peripheral facility or traffic information are displayed on a map image and when a cursor is moved on the map image, the pointed position is attracted toward an icon contrary to user intentions every time the cursor passes by the icon. In such a case, operability is worsened rather than improved. This is because a smooth operation of moving a cursor for the purpose other than selecting an icon on the map image becomes difficult. For example, a smooth operation of moving a cursor to scroll the map for the purpose of displaying a different area becomes difficult.
Further, a typical navigation apparatus automatically scrolls a map image in response to movement of the subject vehicle, and moves icons on the map image in accordance with the scroll of the map image. In the above case, the movement of icons requires re-arrangement of data of the force to be set to each icon in relation to timing of the icon movement. The processing load related to the force setting can increase.
The above difficulty, e.g., the worsening of operability and the increasing of processing load, becomes more notable when many icons are closely arranged on a map image.